


[podfic] Mit Schirm, Charme und Macchiato

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: »Auf welchen Namen geht die Bestellung?«, fragt Keith und friemelt an seiner roten Schürze herum. »Captain America«, sagt der Typ mit ernster Miene.Geschrieben vonUr.





	[podfic] Mit Schirm, Charme und Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mit Schirm, Charme und Macchiato](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386453) by Ur. 



 

 **Hören:**[Tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/mscum) \- [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dl49leyetl2mnby/%5BVLD%5D%20Mit%20Schirm%2C%20Charme%20und%20Macchiato.mp3?dl=0)

 **Herunterladen:** Dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dl49leyetl2mnby/%5BVLD%5D%20Mit%20Schirm%2C%20Charme%20und%20Macchiato.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Mich kontaktieren:** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [Tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [Dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- Mail (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Vermerke:** diese Podfic wurde für die NENS Aufgabe gemacht.  
Vielen Dank an Ur für die Erlaubnis, Podfics aufzunehmen!

 **Abspann:** [Cookie](http://pngimg.com/download/36612/?i=1)

 


End file.
